Hăkon’s Revenge
by 18lzytwner
Summary: Stephanie has nightmares about the incident. Will Hăkon and Robbie teaming up make things worse or will Sportacus save the day? Eighth Steph,Sport Finished 11,12,05!
1. Chapter 1

_Attention Readers: If you haven't read Everlasting Love, you might get confused. Just a friendly warning is all. _

_I'd like to thank everyone who did read the story and I hope that you enjoy this story. There will be more action and adventure in this one I promise._

Hăkon's Revenge

By 18lzytwner

Chapter 1

Stephanie sat up in bed. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears. Her shoulder-blade length hair was plastered to her neck and face. At first she was a little disorientated, but then looking around she was still safe in the airship. Sportacus seemed to still be sleeping. The man was amazing. He could sleep through anything yet when his crystal went off it was up and at 'em.

Slowly, Stephanie got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She washed her face and neck with cool water trying to shake the nightmare from her mind. It had been a long time since the incident yet she couldn't get the feel of the gun to the side of her head out of her mind. Something bothered her that it had been too easy to escape. Hăkon could've killed her at any time. Why did he wait until Sportacus and his father were so close? A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Are you alright, honey?" her husband asked through the door.

"I don't know." She answered letting him in. Sportacus wrapped his strong muscular arms around her.

"You've been waking up in the middle of the night, tossing and turning, and during the day you seem jumpy. Come on tell me what's going on." He begged her. Stephanie wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head under his chin.

"I just keep having the same nightmare over and over. I can't get rid of it. Lately, I've been afraid to go to sleep. Then tonight the dream changed and it scared me half to death." She told him. Sportacus scooped her up and brought her back to bed.

"I'm sorry. Maybe if you tell me about it you will be able to get some sleep." He suggested as he put her back under the covers. Then sliding into bed himself, he pulled her close. Stephanie rested her head on his shoulder and told him everything.

When she got to the part about Hăkon putting the gun to her head, Sportacus looked very uncomfortable. He hated to hear about how close they had really gotten to being apart forever. This is where Stephanie surprised him.

"Instead of you and your father bursting in to save me, I heard the bullet enter the chamber and then…" she stopped, unable to bring herself to finish the thought. Sportacus frowned and saw how scared Stephanie was.

Neither one said anything for a few minutes. Perhaps it was because they were unsure of what to say or maybe because the thought of not being to together bothered them. Sportacus rolled onto his side and looked at Stephanie. Her dark brown eyes were pleading with him to make it all go away. Something in the back of his mind told him that maybe he couldn't. Then he kissed her gently. She kissed him back and they lay holding each other until finally Stephanie went to sleep.

Sportacus, however, remained awake. It bothered him that Stephanie had been having these nightmares. A feeling of helplessness washed over him. What was he going to do? How could he help the love of his life?

In the morning, Stephanie awoke to find she was alone in bed. Getting up, she looked around for her husband. Her search didn't last long, at least up in the airship. Shrugging her shoulders, Stephanie jumped into the shower. _He probably had to go save someone and he didn't want to wake me_, she thought.

Sportacus was saving someone. At least that's what he hoped. His father had stayed in LazyTown and was living at the Mayor's. Sportacus wanted to talk to him about Stephanie to see if his mother had had the same problem.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Þórir was just about to go out for his morning run when Sportacus caught up to him. Number Nine asked him what was so important Sportacus answered in one word, "Stephanie." He saw the look on his son's face and pulled him over to the nearest park bench.

"What's wrong with Stephanie?" Þórir asked.

"She's having nightmares about that incident with Hăkon. Last night's was the worst one yet." Sportacus told his father. Then he told him the whole story.

"Your mother had the same problem before you were born. The very first time that she was captured by someone, they tried to kill her but I was able to stop them. Now in Stephanie case, was that the first time something that violent happened?" Number Nine asked.

"Yes, Robbie never posed that kind of threat to her. But what did you and mom do?" His son asked.

"Your mother, Odin rest her soul, pretended for a long time that what happened, didn't. One day I came home to find her sobbing in a ball on the floor. After she had a good cry and got her feelings out in the open that helped but it didn't make her memories go away. Until Stephanie confronts what happened and comes to terms with it, she will continue to have nightmares. This is something she is going to have to do herself. I know that sounds horrible but only Stephanie can save herself." Þórir explained. Sportacus absorbed what his father said. He didn't like the idea of not being able to help his wife. Turning to his father, he said,

"Thanks, Dad. You've been a big help."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for my morning run." Number Nine replied. With that he was off like a shot, leaving Sportacus alone.

Robbie woke up as the guards yelled for roll call. Today would be his last day in prison and he would have to set up part one of their plan. His new ally in the fight against Sportacus was quite clever. Hăkon had thought of some things that Robbie never even dreamed about.

While discussing what they were going to do, the sly devil had explained his line of thinking. In fact, Robbie was surprised by the whole thing. Hăkon had not intended to kill Stephanie. He knew from the start that Sportacus would come and find them. The only thing he hadn't planned on was Number Nine showing up.

Either way he had inflicted some psychological damage and managed to meet Robbie. That had been his entire plan. Now that there were two of them they could really change things in LazyTown forever.

Stephanie climbed down the ladder and walked toward her Uncle's house. She was feeling better today and hoped that things were starting to turn around. It was then that she saw Sportacus, deep in thought, on a nearby bench.

"Hey baby. How's it going?" She asked.

"Hey there sunshine! You must be feeling better. Look at that smile." He beamed to cover up his concern.

"How come you were gone when I woke up?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh there was a kitten up in a tree." Her husband lied. Then he quickly changed the subject. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, what do you have in mind?" A big smile crossed his wife's face.

"Oh I don't know, maybe some waffles and then maybe…" Sportacus told her as he got up and wrapped his arms around her.

"In the middle of the morning, my aren't we hungry." Stephanie answered. They kissed and made their way to Fast Freddie's House of Waffles.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Guess this is goodbye for now my friend." Hăkon said to Robbie, shaking his hand.

"Yes it is. Everything will be in place when you get out in a few weeks." Robbie assured him. Hăkon smiled and nodded. Then one of the guards came by to collect Robbie.

Despite his disgust for things bright and cheery, Robbie enjoyed the fresh air and bright warm summer sun. It was a perfect day to lie around and be lazy but he had a promise to keep and lives to ruin. An evil grin crossed the villain's face as he made his way back to his lair.

Stephanie and Sportacus had enjoyed their waffles and started to walk back to the airship. Suddenly, Stephanie stopped in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" her husband asked. All his wife did was to point. Sportacus followed her finger and saw Robbie climbing down into his lair. At first he was confused but then he looked at his watch.

"Stephanie, I didn't realize it but today was the Robbie got released from prison." He said as he got in front of her. Holding her hands Sportacus whispered,

"Það er ágætur, minn ást. ÉG vilja ekki láta nokkuð koma fyrir þú."$

"Don't worry. I'm not scared of him anymore. Come on. Lets have some fun." She smiled. Her husband wasn't sure if she was telling the truth but he decided to drop the issue. They weren't that far away fro the airship so Sportacus decided to scoop Stephanie up. She giggled as he kissed her. When they reached the ladder, Stephanie swung onto his back and wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Once inside the airship, Stephanie pulled her husband close. She looked at him as she once did those eleven years ago, when they first met. Bringing their lips together she kissed him like it was the first time. Then she whispered in his ear,

"I am so in love with you. I want you to stop worrying and just…" she didn't finish her sentence. Sportacus kissed her and laid her down on their bed. They began to peel each other's clothes off. Soon the two of them were completely undressed and doing another thing that Sportacus was good at.

Robbie cleaned up his home and put away all of his belongings. It was good to be home. Thinking aloud he said,

"What if the plan backfires? I can't go to jail again. There has to be some way to keep the plan from ruining my life instead of Sportacus'?" He sat and thought for a long while. Hăkon would still be in prison forthree more weeks. Hopefully that would be enough time to come up with something; in the meantime there was work to be done.

Grabbing some paper and a pencil, Robbie sat down to draw up the perfect trap. It would have to be built somewhere inconspicuous and able to fool anyone passing by. Then a big smirk crossed his face. He began writing down his idea furiously. This was going to be the best trap ever.

Stephanie and Sportacus lie in bed, holding onto each other. Stephanie couldn't stop smiling. Her husband pulled her close and she put her head against his muscular chest. Tracing over his rock-hard abs she asked,

"I wish we could stay like this forever."

"We can do whatever you want. If you want to stay like this then we'll stay like this." Sportacus said in all seriousness. Stephanie rolled on her side and said,

"That would be selfish. I have to share you with the rest of LazyTown."

"No, you don't." He teased. His wife giggled and answered,

"Well then how about another go." Sportacus didn't need to be invited twice.

$ It's all right, my love. I won't let anything happen to you.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was now one in the afternoon and Sportacus had pulled Stephanie out of bed. They had showered together and then eaten some lunch. Once they were cleaned up and out of the airship, Stephanie said she had to go see her Uncle. Her husband said he would look for the kids and maybe they could do something together. Stephanie promised to meet up with him later.

After Sportacus left, she walked in the opposite direction of Uncle Milford's house. Stephanie needed to clear her head. The nightmares had to stop but she didn't know how get rid of them. She could tell that her husband had been covering up his true feelings. He was concerned for her and it was hard for him to hide it.

Someone shouting her name interrupted her thoughts. Stephanie whirled around to see Amanda walking up behind her. Quickly she went over to her friend.

"Amanda, I thought you couldn't come until next week." She said as the two friends embraced.

"Oh well, I thought I'd show up a little early. Besides I wanted to see my favorite couple." The girl explained.

"It's great to see you. How was the rest of your semester?" Stephanie asked as she picked up one of Amanda's suitcases.

"Pretty good. That's one thing I love about college, getting out toward the end of May. I had a few weeks to spend with my family and then I just come to visit my friends. So how's married life?" Her friend asked.

"To be honest its not much different than being boyfriend and girlfriend except for…" Stephanie stopped.

"Except for…" Amanda smiled knowing full well what Stephanie meant. "That good huh?" she continued. Stephanie laughed and nodded. The girls made their way to Mayor Meanswell's.

"Are you sure you're Uncle and Bessie don't mind me shacking up there for a few months? I don't want to impose." Amanda asked.

"Oh I'm sure. Besides Sportacus' father is leaving soon and it'll be empty." Stephanie replied knocking on her Uncle's door. Bessie opened it and welcomed the girls in.

"Thanks a lot Bessie for letting me stay here." Amanda said.

"Oh its no trouble at all. Friends of Stephanie are always welcome. Did you have a nice train ride?" Bessie asked as the three went upstairs with the luggage.

"It was good. But I still prefer driving my truck." Amanda said as she set her luggage down. Bessie smiled and said she had to run over to Town Hall to give something to Milford. Stephanie and Amanda said goodbye to her. Turning to her friend, Stephanie asked,

"Can I talk to you a moment about something?"

"Sure what's up?" Amanda told her. Stephanie proceeded to tell her friend about the nightmares.

Robbie stood up and looked around for the pieces to build his trap. Finally he found them and set to work putting them together. Around five o'clock, he had finished. Now all he had to do was find a good place to put them. So Robbie decided to go topside.

Once up top, he slipped on the ladder and fell. "I meant to do that." He muttered as he dusted himself off. Straightening his vest he began to walk around town. He had to find a place that would be perfect for an ambush. Then Robbie found what he was looking for.

The spot was behind a wall. They had been constructing over there when Robbie had been thrown back into prison after violating his parole. Mentally he marked the spot and went back to his lair. About two and a half weeks from now he would start the final steps of part one.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

_To all my readers: I made a typo in Chapter 4. I have re-posted the chapter with its corrections. The very last sentence now reads "_About two and a half weeks from now he would start the final steps of part one." _This is because I said Hăkon was getting out in three weeks in chapter 3. I just had a brain fart and forgot that's what I had said. Sorry for any confusion._

Chapter 5

Stephanie continued to have nightmares and both she and Sportacus were near the end of their ropes. The Mayor had informed them that Hăkon would be getting out in a few days. Sportacus had seen the look on his wife's face when they had gotten the news and decided to try to get her mind off of it.

Amanda and Trixie had taken over when Sportacus had gone to save someone. The two girls could tell that Stephanie was a mess. She hadn't been sleeping and no matter what they did Stephanie didn't seem to perk up. Trixie kept her busy as Amanda pulled Sportacus aside.

"We have to do something. I can't take watching her unravel like this." She told the above average hero.

"You think I'm taking it? She hasn't been sleeping. She cries all the time. Nothing I do seems to make a difference. Whether I'm a hero or not, I should be able to help her. I'm her husband!" Sportacus snapped. Amanda let his outburst slide.

"I'm sorry." He immediately apologized. "I haven't been sleeping either. I just feel so helpless. All I want is to have my bright cheerful Stephanie back again." Sportacus seemed close to breaking down. The past two and a half weeks had been killing all of them.

Robbie had gone out the night before and dug the hole. After putting a sign up to avoid anyone falling in the hole before it was time, he had gone home. Everything was going according to plan. He tested out the apparatus he had built to check it for only the thousandth time. It had to work. If his contraption failed, there would be no turning back.

Finally the day had arrived. The sun shone and it was warm day. Hăkon walked out of the prison towards Robbie's lair. A huge smile crossed his face as he saw his new friend standing outside the lair waiting for him.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be. Come lets go." Robbie responded. The two villains went to the spot. It was time to create some havoc.

Robbie removed the sign from in front of the hole. Then carefully he crawled into it. Hăkon hid in a nearby tree. Now it was time to set everything in motion.

Sportacus' crystal sounded. He said his famous line, "Someone's in trouble." And shot off in the direction of Robbie and Hăkon. Little did he know what he was going to encounter.

"Help! Help!" Robbie cried. He could hear footsteps racing toward him. Then Sportacus' face peered over the side of the hole.

"Robbie? You want help?" He seemed confused.

"Yes! I'm so glad to see you." Robbie said feigning innocence. Sportacus reached down and helped the villain out of the hole. Once Robbie was out, he pressed a button on part of the contraption he built. A plume of smoke went up in Sportacus' face. The above-average hero choked and slumped to the ground.

"I don't envy the headache you're going to have later." Robbie chuckled as he hit Sportacus over the head. The hero lie still and Robbie noticed the ring on his finger. He removed the ring and pocketed it. Then he whistled to Hăkon. Quickly the other villain came over. The two threw the unconscious man down into the hole that Robbie had dug.

"We'll come back for him later when the sun goes down. How long will that be?" Hăkon asked.

"A few hours from now. The gas should keep him out that long, plus the conk on the noggin I gave him should take care of everything." Robbie assured the other villain. Then they grabbed the fake hole cover and put it over the opening of the real hole. Placing the caution sign back in front of it they headed back to Robbie's lair.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stephanie began to wonder where her husband was. He had been gone for hours. Saving someone shouldn't have taken this long. Þórir sat down next to the mess of a person, known as his daughter-in-law.

"Allt vilja vera ágætur. ÉG vilja finna hann." (_Everything will be all right. I will find him._) He patted her knee. Stephanie wrapped her arms around him and said,

"Þakka Odin fyrir þú. Þóknast flýtir, ÉG þörf hann." (_Thank Odin for you. Please hurry I need him._) Number Nine nodded and went off in the direction his son was last spotted.

Robbie and Hăkon went back to the hole. The sun was setting as they pulled Sportacus' lifeless body from the hole.

"Boy you really did a number on him." Hăkon said.

"Well I just wanted to be sure." Robbie answered. The two nasty pieces of work carried Sportacus back to Robbie's lair. He was heavier than they expected and they dropped him once or twicealong the way. When they reached the lair, Robbie opened the lid and the two dropped him down the tube. Sportacus banged his head, shoulders, and knees as he tumbled and then he landed awkwardly when the tube shot him to the ground. Something in his arm cracked.

Robbie and Hăkon came down and lifted him into a cage. They were exhausted. Robbie collapsed in his big fuzzy orange chair.

"Well step one is finished. Tomorrow begins step two." Hăkon said excitedly. Robbie only nodded. He fingered the ring in his pocket. This changed everything. Something inside Robbie kept telling him that he couldn't go through with it. It was only fun to hurt Sportacus when it was only him getting hurt. Now it wasn't going to be fun anymore.

Amanda led Stephanie back to the Mayor's house. Neither one spoke. It wasn't obvious that they didn't know what to say. Bessie took Stephanie upstairs to her old room. Amanda sat downstairs, trying to figure out what to do, that's when Þórir walked in.

He had a defeated look on his face. Amanda could tell that things were about to take a turn for the worse.

"No luck, huh?" Amanda asked. Number Nine just shook his head.

"I know he wouldn't leave Stephanie but I don't want to believe that something bad has happened." He answered. The two sat in silence for a long time. Then Bessie walked into the room.

"Stephanie wants to see you, Þórir." She tried to sound calm. The hero gave her a look.

"Oh, Odin in Valhalla, what am I going to tell her?" He moaned. No one in the room could give him an answer.

Robbie decided not to tell his partner in crime about Sportacus being married. He figured it would only make the situation worse. It was obvious that it was Stephanie whom he had married and he didn't want to mess her up more than she already was. _What it wrong with you?_ Something inside his head screamed. _You're a villain. There is no room for softness._ Quickly he silenced these thoughts. They were right. What was wrong with him?

Þórir walked slowly up the stairs. He had no idea how to tell the distraught girl that he couldn't find her husband. No one should have to deal with this. It was too much for anyone to bear but he couldn't hide the truth either. Knocking on the door, he tried to regain his composure. Stephanie told him to enter. _Here goes nothing_, he thought.

Walking into the room he noticed something different about Stephanie, she had stopped crying. No longer did she tremble or look weak.

"Give it to me straight. Where is he?" She commanded. Her reaction took Number Nine by surprise.

"I didn't find him but I'm not giving up." He told her slowly.

"Then I will help you. I can't be like this anymore. If my husband needs me I have to be strong. Take me with you." Stephanie told him.

"Its late. Why don't you try to get some sleep?" Þórir suggested.

"I can't fall sleep. I'm afraid that I won't wake up. Now take me with you. My husband needs me and I have to stop being so weak." She remained firm. Number Nine nodded.

"Then that is what we'll do." He said.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sportacus moaned as he finally came back to consciousness. He was in a lot of pain. The above-average hero tried to move his left arm only to find that he couldn't move his wrist. It was then that he realized his wedding band was missing. He looked about his cage trying to find it. When he couldn't he moved his right hand to find a big lump on the back of his head. It hurt to move his shoulders but he had to see what kind of shape he was in.

Robbie came over to his prisoner and noticed that he was trying to cover up how much pain he was in. Kneeling down, Robbie said,

"Well Mr. Sportacus we meet again for the last time."

"What did you do to me? Where is my wedding band? I swear if you've done anything to Stephanie I'll…"

"You'll what? You're in no condition to fight me. Besides it's against everything you stand for. Don't worry about your ring. It's in a safe place." Robbie retorted. Sportacus just glared at him.

"Would you look at that? Our prisoner is finally joining us." Hăkon smirked. Sportacus saw the villain step from the shadows.

"Today will be a great day for LazyTown. The era of do-gooders and heroes will end. Mr. Rotten the envelope please." Hăkon asked. Robbie nodded and produced the envelope. It was addressed to the Mayor.

"Inside this packet is a letter telling everyone in LazyTown to give us ten million dollars or you die. Of course no one has that kind of money so your demise is inevitable." The villain grinned. Sportacus didn't say a word as Robbie left to deliver the letter.

Stephanie and Þórir had searched all over LazyTown. They hadn't found Sportacus or even a hint to where the hero may be. Both were completely exhausted as they entered the Mayor's house. They were in for a real shock.

Milford stood holding a piece of paper in his hands. No one had said a word yet and Stephanie was getting to her breaking point.

"What is going on?" She asked. Amanda pulled her aside and told her what the note said. The girl was unsure of how her friend would react.

"This can't happen. I won't let it. You have to help me. We have to save my Sportacus before…" Stephanie couldn't finish.

"No one knows where these people are hiding him. Heck, we don't even knows who these people are." Amanda told her. Stephanie refused to listen.

"I have a pretty good idea, who would do this. Who hates Sportacus?" She asked.

"Robbie Rotten and that Hăkon Snorri." Amanda saw where her friend was going.

"Exactly. Now that there are two of them, they could have captured Sportacus. We have to do something." Stephanie urged.

"But do we look for them?" Amanda asked.

"We'll have to spilt up. Someone will have to go to Hăkon's hideout and someone else will have to go to Robbie's." Stephanie said.

"Do you think you're up to this? I mean you're running on very little sleep and emotionally you're a mess." Amanda tried to get her friend to understand.

"Did Sportacus stop when Robbie had me and his airship had blown up? Did he stop when I had that fever? Did he stop when Hăkon had a gun to my head? No! He saved me. How could I call myself his wife if I didn't to the same for him?" Stephanie refused to back down.

"All right. But I'm coming with you. Lets tell Sportacus' father." Amanda said.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At first, Þórir objected to the two girls coming. Trixie said she would go, too. Still he wasn't sure. But when Stephanie got in his face he decided it was better to let her go. The four split up. Trixie and Number Nine went to FunTown while Stephanie and Amanda went over to Robbie's.

"You know you probably shouldn't have got in Þórir's face like that." Amanda told Stephanie.

"I know but I have to help Sportacus. He's my husband." The girl answered.

"And Number Nine is his father. He's probably been in situations like this before." Amanda reasoned. Stephanie nodded. She felt bad about it but now was not the time. They had to find her husband.

Hăkon had left Robbie alone with Sportacus. This time when Robbie kneeled down, he whispered,

"I have your wedding band. Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Sportacus gave him a confused look. At that moment, Hăkon walked back in.

"If they don't respond in an hour, we will send them proof that we aren't playing around." He said.

"Yes, I agree." Robbie nodded. Sportacus didn't like the sound of that. He tried to move but his body refused. Pain was still shooting through his entire body and it was a great effort to stay conscious. Robbie was acting funny and he didn't know if he could trust him. After all it had been Robbie, who lured him into the trap. But then again maybe Hăkon was forcing him to help. Either way Sportacus hoped that someone would find him before they wanted to send proof of what was going on.

Stephanie and Amanda reached Robbie's hideout. Both girls remained silent as they opened the lid of the tube. Carefully, Amanda slid down first. Then Stephanie followed. She hoped that they weren't too late.

Amanda was able to land quietly and she looked around. The place seemed deserted which struck her as being odd. She didn't see someone coming up behind her.

Robbie whacked the girl over the head. She slumped to the ground. Quietly he dragged her over to the corner of the room and bound her with duct tape. Then he covered her mouth and waited.

Stephanie came down the tube. When she landed and didn't see Amanda anywhere she spun around. Robbie remained hidden and watched the girl walk toward the light in the other room. He noticed the wedding ring on her finger. His suspicions confirmed; he silently followed her into the other room.

In the center of the room, there was a cage. Stephanie ran toward it and that's when she heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of a bullet being moved into the chamber of a gun.

"Stephanie, it's so good to see you again." Hăkon said. Stephanie whirled around. She once again stood with a gun pointed at her head.

Over in FunTown, Trixie and Þórir had made a sweep of Hăkon's old hideout. It was empty and Trixie was getting upset. Number Nine knew that he had sent Amanda and Stephanie into the lion's den. If they didn't get back to LazyTown fast… Þórir wiped that thought from his mind.

Both ran as fast as they could back to LazyTown. Trixie wasn't able to keep up and she fell behind. Number Nine didn't stop. He had to get to Robbie's before it was too late. Would he make it there on time or will something bad happen?

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Stephanie stared at Hăkon. He had and evil grin spread across his face. The villain moved closer to her and grabbed her hair. Then he forced his lips against hers and kissed her. Stephanie pushed him away and spat at his feet. Hăkon laughed and once again raised the gun to her face.

"Well I hope you don't have anything important to tell Stephanie, Sportacus because in about five seconds she's not going to hear it."

"Don't do it! I'll do anything you want just don't…" Sportacus' pleas went unheard as the gun went off.

Number Nine heard a muted popping noise. He had heard that sound before and quickly opened the lid to Robbie's lair. Then he jumped down the tube. _Odin please don't let me too late_, he prayed silently.

Stephanie stood still. Blood spattered everywhere. For a few moments no one said anything. Hăkon turned his head. There was Robbie. He had fired his weapon. The bullet pierced Hăkon's side. The villain fell to the ground. Robbie turned to Stephanie.

"Get him out of here!" He commanded, throwing Stephanie the keys to Sportacus' cage. At first she stood there completely confused.

"Now! I'll handle this." Robbie again ordered. The girl did as she was told. Unlocking the cage, she helped her husband out.

"Go to the side exit. I'm afraid your husband is in no condition to climb up the tube." Robbie told her. Stephanie only nodded. Quietly she helped Sportacus out of the side entrance. This exit led out near the mailbox in the center of town.

Þórir ran into the other room and discovered Robbie dragging Hăkon's lifeless body toward the corner of the room.

"What happened here?" He demanded.

"Your son and daughter-in-law are safe. They are going out the side entrance. Please go help them. I don't know if Stephanie can handle it by herself. Oh, I believe this belongs to Sportacus." Robbie explained handing Number Nine Sportacus' wedding band. The latter was unsure what to do.

Stephanie helped Sportacus down the tunnel. She was stronger than she appeared and they made their way to the exit quickly. Once out in the day's last rays of sunlight, the couple collapsed to the ground.

Robbie dragged Hăkon's body down the corridor. He was now thankful that he had built extra entrances and exits. The one he took would lead them out close to the police station. Robbie hoped to leave the body there and then he would escape and leave LazyTown forever. Quickly, Þórir went down the exit tunnel. When he got outside, he found Stephanie and Sportacus sitting on the ground. They were holding onto each other. Number Nine saw the blood on Stephanie and quickly asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine. But we have to get Sportacus to Dr. Feels Good's office." She answered.

"I'll get the doctor. You stay here with him." Þórir told her. He ran off toward the doctor's office.

Trixie was on her way to Robbie's when she saw Stephanie and Sportacus sitting on the ground next to the mailbox. She quickly came up to them.

"You know this is the first place we met." Stephanie said to her husband, trying to keep him conscious. Trixie interrupted them.

"My God, Stephanie are you ok?" The girl nodded.

"Dr. Feels Good is on his way. Can you help me get him to that park bench?" Trixie said she would and the two girls lifted Sportacus up and helped him to the bench. It was then that something occurred to Stephanie.

"Where is Amanda?" She asked.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amanda came to wondering the same thing. _Where am I? Why is there duct tape on my mouth? What the hell is going on?_ She asked herself. Rolling on her side, Amanda tried to get up. It was harder than it looked. The duct tape on her hands was still there and she couldn't use her hands to get up. Then she heard someone in the other room.

Dr. Feels Good was checking out Sportacus. He kept shaking his head and asking questions.

"Doc, I'm in a lot of pain. My arm is broken and I'm covered in bruises from head to toe. What else is there to know?" Sportacus asked his own question.

"I just want to make sure that's all. You'll have to come to my office so I can set your wrist and take some x-rays." The doctor explained. Þórir helped his son up and they walked back to the doctor's office.

Dr. Feels Good snapped some x-rays of Sportacus' arm and found some pain medication to give the above-average hero. Stephanie held on to her husband's good hand while the doctor put the cast on. Then she helped him back to the airship.

"Ladder!" She shouted. The ladder came down. The couple got onto the ladder and then Stephanie shouted,

"Ladder up!" The ladder began to retract until it reached the platform.

"Platform up!" The girl called. The platform went up and the two were inside the airship. Sportacus said down on the bed. His wife got a glass of water and had him take his pain pills. Then she carefully pulled off his vest and shirt. Then she pulled off his shoes and socks.

"You know I might have been turned on by my beautiful wife removing my clothes if it didn't hurt so much." Sportacus teased. Stephanie only smiled as she said,

"You sir, are going to pull your own pants off. The doctor said that some of those bruises are all the way to your bones. It's going to take a few weeks to be completely better." It was hard to ignore the big purple welts that covered her husband's muscular body. Sportacus saw the look on her face.

"It's going to be alright. I'll be better soon. Besides we should really thank Robbie for saving you. I don't really know what made him do that." Sportacus told her. Stephanie shrugged.

"I don't know. Try to get some sleep. I'm going to see if anyone has found Amanda yet." Ducking into the bathroom she removed her blood covered clothes and soaked them in the sink. Putting on some clean clothes she left the airship.

Robbie was busy packing up a few things. After leaving Hăkon's dead body at the police station it wouldn't take them long to figure out what happened. No doubt Sportacus and Stephanie had already been talking to the cops. Then he heard a noise out in the hall. Quickly he went to go see what it was.

Amanda had knocked over something in her efforts to get up. When she saw Robbie everything flooded back to her. She and Stephanie had gone to save Sportacus. A thought crossed her mind that maybe things hadn't gone well and she should try to get away.

Robbie came toward her with his hands up like he meant her no harm. She seemed to trust him and he carefully pulled the duct tape off her hands and mouth.

"Are you ok? I'm sorry about whacking over the head." He said as he helped her to her feet.

"I guess so. My head hurts a little though. What happened and why am I not running from you?" Amanda asked very confused at this point.

"You can run if you want. I wouldn't blame you. Besides I won't be here much longer." Robbie confided. Amanda reached out and grabbed Robbie's hand. He flinched but she held on.

"Tell me what happened please." She pleaded with him.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robbie saw the look on the girl's face. She just wanted to know if her friends were ok and if she was going to join them. He finally caved in. Robbie told her everything.

"That's what happened. Now the exit is over there. Leave before the police get here and arrest you for even being seen with me." Robbie said sullenly. Amanda said,

"Thank you Robbie. You did a very good thing today. My friends and I owe you a lot. I hope you don't leave. You know you're not the same Robbie Rotten I've heard about." That said she got up and started walking toward the exit.

Trixie, Pixel, Ziggy, and Stingy had searched all of LazyTown. Stephanie joined them. All feared that she hadn't made it out of Robbie's.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have made her come with me. If something has happened to her…" Stephanie stopped. She saw Amanda crawl up from the ground. Quickly she rushed over to her friend.

"Amanda! What happened? Are you ok?" Stephanie flooded her friend with questions. It was then that Amanda helped someone up.

Robbie stood there looking at Stephanie. The girl threw her arms around him. He was unsure how to react. No one had ever given him a hug.

"Thank you Robbie. You saved my life. You saved Sportacus' life. How can I ever repay you?" She said. Robbie didn't know what to say. He squirmed out of Stephanie's grasp and looked at the girl.

"You don't have to do anything. Up until I saw the wedding band on Sportacus' finger, I was still going to go through with the plan. How can you thank me after all the horrible things I've done to you and Sportacus?" Robbie asked.

Stephanie lay next to Sportacus in bed. He was still asleep from earlier and she carefully placed her hand on his chest. Somehow the events of the day before still seemed so surreal to her. But she had actually had been sleeping for a change and everyone she cared about was safe. Stephanie gently kissed Sportacus' cheek. The sound of his steady breathing and heartbeat lulled her back to sleep.

Robbie grabbed up his suitcase. He would move away and start over. Stephanie had said that he was a changed person and he proved himself by saving her and Sportacus. Still he had killed a man. Nothing could change that. He may be good for saving people but saving them by killing someone else wasn't what he wanted. Somewhere inside he was still the mean nasty evil Robbie Rotten.

As Robbie left, something popped into his head. That girl that he conked over the head had said something about him being good. For some odd reason he couldn't get her out of his head. It wasn't like she was that attractive it was the fact that she seemed to be very understanding. What was her name? It bothered him and he decided that he would have to say something to her before he left.

Over in FunTown, a LazyTown police detective stood waiting for the doctor. The police had discovered Hăkon. Somehow he was still barely alive. They had rushed him to the FunTown hospital.

Now fresh out of surgery the doctor explained that Hăkon had been extremely lucky. The bullet had missed important internal organs and lodged into one of his ribs. However he had lost a lot of blood and it would still be touch and go for the next few hours. The detective asked when he would be able to talk and the doctor told him he'd call the precinct and let him know.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Amanda awoke with the sun coming in through the window. It looked as if it was going to be another beautiful day. Getting out of bed, she went into the bathroom. Once downstairs she opened the Mayor's front door. There she found something attached to it. Pulling the piece of paper off the door, she unfolded it and read its contents.

Stephanie was awoken by someone shouting her name. Sportacus was already up and putting on his bathrobe. Poking a button, he sent the ladder down. Then he gave Stephanie her bathrobe and the girl tried to understand what was going on.

Amanda entered the airship. She apologized for her intrusion but she thought that they needed to see something. Pulling out the piece of paper she had found, the girl handed it to Sportacus. He read the note aloud.

"Dear girl I conked over the head,

I just wanted you to know that I have made a big decision. No matter how good you believe me to be, I killed someone. Nothing willchange that. Somewhere inside there maybe a good Robbie trying to get out but I'm afraid that all my years of being bad havepoisoned it. I can't take the chance of making friends and then ruining everything when the old Robbie comes back. I hope you understand and though we only met for a little while, I think you're a very nice girl and I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry I couldn't remember your name.

Robbie"

When he finished Amanda said that she had already checked Robbie's lair and it was empty. The three stood trying to think of where to look for him. But how could they convince him to come back to LazyTown?

Hăkon awoke in the hospital. Slowly everything began to flood back to him. He had been so close to getting rid of Sportacus. But the boss didn't like close, he liked dead. No doubt he would send someone to give him a little reminder of that. It was then that the doctor came in with someone.

"Mr. Snorri, this is Detective Brown. He wants to ask you a few questions about getting shot." The doctor explained. Hăkon only nodded. It was best if he said as little as possible.

"Sir, we found you just outside the precinct. Do you remember being shot?" Detective Brown asked.

"No, I don't." Hăkon lied. He would've loved to tell the detective about Robbie. That backstabbing fool deserved what he got but then he'd have to explain the whole kidnapping and attempted murder.

"You're sure because it seems like someone would remember something like that." The detective pushed.

"I don't remember much of anything. All I remember is feeling cold and after that it's anyone's guess." The villain replied. The detective seemed to be satisfied with this but he told him if anything came back to him to have the doctor call. Hăkon thanked Detective Brown and said he would.

When the detective returned to the precinct, he went over to the small crime lab. Since LazyTown wasn't that big of a town there was only one forensic scientist.

"So is there anything for me?" Detective Brown asked the man hunched over a microscope.

"I hate to tell you this but I've got some bad news and some more bad news." Sam Snood, the scientist, answered.

"Well don't give it to me all at once." The detective said sarcastically.

"The bullet pulled from your victim is definitely a nine millimeter but the striations on the round don't match any open or closed cases in LazyTown. I ran a list of all the registered weapons in LazyTown. No one has registered a nine millimeter gun. Most of the list constituted of shotguns and rifles for hunting. I'm afraid that's where the evidence ends." Sam explained.

"Great. Thanks a lot." Brown said.

"Sorry but I can only go where the evidence takes me." Sam apologized. The trail ended here and there was nothing they could do about it.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Stephanie had helped her husband take a shower without getting his cast wet. Then they met Amanda at the Mayor's. Sportacus said it was probably best if they split up and tried to find him. Þórir said that was a good idea and he would search the woods while the rest of them remained in town.

The Mayor interrupted them. He said that he had just been informed about a shooting victim. When he explained who it was Stephanie practically fell off her kitchen stool.

"How can he be alive?" Sportacus asked.

"I don't know but that makes it even more urgent to find Robbie and tell him. No doubt that Hăkon will try to get back at him." Þórir said. Everyone agreed and quickly they split up.

Back at the hospital, Hăkon had another visitor. He definitely would've liked to be with the police detective now.

"The boss isn't thrilled with your performance. You have failed too many times." The big burly man told him.

"Give me one more chance. I'll be out of here in a day or two. I can still do this." Hăkon tried to convince the man.

"The boss isn't a very patient man. What am I going to tell him?" The enforcer asked.

"Tell him that this time I cannot fail. Sportacus will die. Please just give me a few more days." Hăkon pleaded.

"Ok, I'll give you a few more days but if you fail again the next visit won't be so pleasant. There are plenty more who are waiting for their opportunity to wipe that do-gooder of the face of the planet." The big man grabbed Hăkon's shoulder and gave it a very hard squeeze. Hăkon understood what he meant and the man left. There would be no room for error this time. It was kill or be killed.

Robbie checked into the motel near the edge of FunTown. He would only be here a little while before making the trip to SleepyTown. That would hopefully be far enough away from of everything.

It didn't take long to search LazyTown and the woods. So the group headed for FunTown. Again they split up hoping to find Robbie soon.

Amanda walked along the main street in FunTown. She asked everyone she passed if they had seen someone matching Robbie's description. So far it hadn't worked and no one seemed to know Robbie.

The girl was about to give up when the last person she asked said that they had seen someone matching the description she had given them. The lady told Amanda that she had seen him walking toward to the edge of town. She thanked the lady and hurried off in the direction she was pointed in.

When she finally reached the edge of town the only building around was a motel. It was her only shot to find Robbie. Amanda went into the office to ask if Robbie had checked into the motel.

Stephanie, Sportacus, and Number Nine met near the center of town. None of them having any luck, they wondered where Amanda was. Stephanie pulled out her husband's pills and asked him how he was feeling. He said he was fine and that they should head in the direction Amanda went. Quickly he popped the medication and the group headed off toward Amanda.

Knocking on Robbie's door she hoped he would open it. Surprisingly the whole saying it was room service thing actually worked and he opened the door. Upon seeing Amanda, he quickly tried to close the door. The girl, however, managed to get her foot in the door and prevent it from closing.

"Robbie there is something you should know. Please don't fight me." Amanda pleaded.

"What is there possibly to know?" He answered sarcastically.

"Hăkon isn't dead." Amanda told him. Robbie stopped fighting and stood there staring at her through the crack in the door.

"You can't be serious. I shot him. I watched him bleed on the floor. You're lying." He said, not willing to believe it.

"Why would I lie to you? What could I possibly gain from that?" Amanda told him. Robbie let go of the door and she yanked her foot free. He let her in. There was a lot to discuss.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A few days later, Hăkon was released from the hospital. He knew that if he didn't hurry that the boss' enforcer would be on him like… like…, he pushed that thought from his mind. Killing Sportacus had to be the first thing to do and then he would get back at Robbie.

Amanda had convinced Robbie to come back with her. It was decided among the group that Robbie would have to bunk with someone so they could keep an eye on him. Þórir said that they had to realize that Hăkon would also try to get at Sportacus and Stephanie. This possibility worried everyone so it was decided that Sportacus would dock the airship over the sports field. Then he and Stephanie would sleep at the Mayor's on the pull out sofa. Robbie could sleep in the guest room and Number Nine would stay with him. Everyone was tense and they hoped that this would work.

Hăkon saw the airship docked over the sports field. That would be the best spot to ambush Sportacus. He would wait until he saw him enter the airship and then spring his attack.

By nightfall, Hăkon was getting anxious he hadn't seen Sportacus all day. Where could he be? The villain decided to wait another hour then he would go looking for the above-average hero.

Robbie sat in the Mayor's kitchen. He had looked around for some junk food but all they had was healthy stuff. Bessie had promised to run out and get him something but he said she shouldn't bother. His stomach wanted something but his mind made food seem nasty.

Amanda walked into the room and saw Robbie staring off into space. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"How's it going?" she interrupted his thoughts.

"I don't know. How would you feel if someone was after you?" Robbie asked regretting what he said almost immediately.

"I guess what they say about karma is true then. What goes around comes around." Amanda said.

"Yeah now I know how Sportacus and Stephanie felt all these years. It's not something I'd want all the time." Robbie told her.

'Well I think this might cheer you up." The girl pulled some things out of the cupboard. It was a chocolate bar, a bag of chips, and a couple cans of pop.

"Were did you get those?" He asked as his eyes went wide.

"It's my own private stash. You gotta have some junk food sometimes. Maybe that's why I'm as big as I am." Amanda joked.

"You're not big. Just think of it this way, there is more of you to love that's all." Robbie said. Amanda stopped in her tracks. Did Robbie just say what she thought he said? She was about to ask him what he meant when the lights went out.

Hăkon had figured out what was going on. As he snuck around town, he saw Stephanie inside the yellow house on the corner. If he couldn't Sportacus to come to him, he would make him come to Stephanie.

Quietly he entered the house through an open downstairs window. No one was in the room and he carefully made his way to the next one. That's when he heard voices coming from the kitchen.

"Could you hold these candles while I dig around for matches?" Amanda asked Robbie.

"Sure. Should I put them somewhere?" He asked. Before Amanda could answer someone else cut in.

"I'll tell you where to put them." Came a voice that both recognized as Hăkon's.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Robbie dropped the candles. He had known that maybe this moment would come but he wasn't entirely prepared for it.

"You are a backstabber and I intend to see that you get what you deserve but first you will do something for me." Hăkon said.

"No I won't. You're crazy." Robbie retorted.

"Oh, I think you'll change your mind when this girl takes a bullet for you." Hăkon said calmly as he pointed the gun that the enforcer gave him at Amanda.

"Ok. What do you want?" Robbie asked him. Hăkon threw a roll of duct tape he'd stolen from the hospital custodian at him.

"Tape her to the stool. Then you're going to help me get Sportacus." The villain told him. Slowly Robbie taped Amanda to one of the kitchen stools. He mouthed the words I'm sorry to her and then Hăkon grabbed him.

"We're going to force Sportacus to make a decision and I bet I know which one he'll make." He told Robbie.

At that moment, Number Nine came out into the kitchen. Quickly he barreled toward Hăkon and Robbie. He didn't see the gun. Somehow he saw the hero coming and was able to avoid him. The villain stuck his foot out and tripped him. Pointing the gun in between Number Nine's eyes he said,

"If you don't want to die, I suggest you don't try anything stupid." To Robbie he said,

"I have a better idea. Sit down on the stool next to the girl." Turning to the hero he instructed him to tape Robbie to the stool. After that Hăkon taped Þórir's hands behind his back.

"Come on. There's someone dying to see us." The villain laughed maniacally as he led the hero out of the house and out into the front yard.

Sportacus was standing there. His crystal had gone off and he knew that things were very ugly over at the Mayor's.

"No more screwing around. You know what I want so why don't you just give it to me!" Hăkon shouted.

"I don't think so. There's too much at stake for me to give in to you. Besides I like my body the way it is." Sportacus retorted.

"Then you leave me no choice. Say goodbye to your father." Hăkon replied. His finger started to squeeze the trigger but he didn't get to finish. Stephanie whacked him over the head with Sportacus' baseball bat.

"Didn't someone tell you? We work together." She said. Sportacus came over and ripped the tape off his father.

"Thank you son but we have to get into the house. I'm afraid Robbie and Amanda are a little tied up." Number Nine said.

"I'll watch Hăkon while you guys get them out of their mess." Sportacus said as he lifted the unconscious villain off the ground. Stephanie and his father ran back inside to see if Robbie and Amanda were ok.

"I hope they're ok out there." Amanda said.

"If everything went according to plan they should be fine. Don't worry. I didn't hurt you did I?" Robbie asked.

"Apart from being taped to a chair, I'm ok. You know we should do something fun for a change." Amanda suggested. That's when Stephanie and Þórir came in.

"I take it everything went well." Robbie said to them.

"Oh yeah, Captain Dogooder is coming to pick up Hăkon and we should be rid of him." Stephanie sounded almost ecstatic. Number Nine finished getting the tape of the pair.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few days later when everything had settled back down, Amanda was sitting out on one of the park benches. She hadn't been able to get what Robbie had said out of her mind. Completely lost in thought, she didn't see Stephanie coming up behind her.

"So whatcha thinking about?" she asked as she sat down next to Amanda.

"Huh?" The girl responded.

"I saw that look on your face. You were thinking about something. Care to share?" Stephanie wondered.

"Oh I uh… well…" Amanda stumbled.

"It wasn't anything nasty was it?" Stephanie said beginning to wonder if she should've asked.

"No, I just can't get over how he acted around me. I mean no one has actually ever done that." Amanda said.

"What are you talking about?" her friend asked now completely lost.

"Robbie." Was all Amanda said. At this point Stephanie was unsure of how to react.

"Robbie?" she repeated questioningly. Amanda just nodded. Neither one said a word until Stephanie was about ready to explode.

"Give me all the details woman!" She burst out. Amanda surprised by her reaction, didn't say anything at first. But finally, at Stephanie's urging, she told her friend everything.

A few miles away in the LazyTown prison, Hăkon sat in his cell nervously. He had failed again and this time there would be no second chance. The enforcer would find a way to get at him, even in prison.

At an undisclosed location, miles away from LazyTown, a command was given. A small group of men acknowledged their duty and left for LazyTown. Their job: to make sure Hăkon hadn't talked and to make sure he never did again.

Amanda finished telling Stephanie everything. The girl tried to absorb all of it. Stephanie's first reaction was to steer Amanda away from getting involved with Robbie. True he had saved their lives but could he be trusted?

"I'll be perfectly honest with you, I don't know much about the whole boy thing. I mean I hang out with guys at school but its obviously not the same thing." Amanda confessed.

"Are you serious?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, I'm serious. Who would want me anyway?" Amanda said looking down at her figure. She had always been a big girl and always the butt of many cruel jokes.

"Are you kidding? There is someone out there for you. You're loyal, loving, trustworthy, intelligent, and a great friend. I just don't think it should be Robbie." Stephanie told her.

The men reached the prison. One requested to see Hăkon; while the others requested to see others they knew. They were allowed in and brought to the visiting room.

Hăkon was told that he had a visitor. Something in the back of his head told him he shouldn't go but he didn't have a choice. The guards brought the prisoner out and plunked him down across from a man he recognized as one of the enforcers.

"Its too bad we have to meet like this brother Hăkon. The boss was disappointed with your work and now you have to pay." The man said. Hăkon was afraid of that and he glanced around the room. He noticed the other enforcers and memorized the men they were talking to.

"Well, I intend to stay alive for a while longer. You can tell the boss that Hăkon Snorri will not disappear so easily." He said. Getting up he called for the guard and they led him back to his cell.

"We shall see. We shall see." The man muttered to himself. He made a slight head movement and the other enforcers rose to leave. They would let their comrades in prison take care of the mess.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I understand where you're coming from. I mean I don't know if I should trust him myself. He goes from being evil to good like it was nothing. I personally don't get it but then he seems so sweet and sincere I just…" Amanda stopped.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. You're my best friend and it would just kill me to see him do something bad to you. I say let it go for a while. If he really proves that he has turned over a new leaf then fine. Give it a shot." Stephanie suggested.

"You're right. What do you really think made him change his mind?" Amanda asked.

"Robbie said that when he saw Sportacus' wedding band he couldn't go through with it. When Þórir gave Sportacus back his ring he said that Robbie had taken it off so that Hăkon didn't know about it. He was actually trying to protect Sportacus and me. Robbie hates, uh hated, both of us. Why now would he change his mind?" Stephanie wondered.

Hăkon couldn't sit still. He knew as soon as he did someone would get to him. Of course it might not matter if he was moving, sitting, or anything else. A bell sounded, signaling it was time to go out into the exercise yard.

Hăkon made his way around to the park tables. He sat across from another prisoner and they began to play chess. The game got his mind to wander and that's when it happened.

The two girls decided to get up from the bench and do something. They couldn't figure out Robbie's 360 but Amanda agreed to wait it out. Sportacus came over and grabbed his wife.

"Where you going sweetie?" he asked.

"Amanda and I were going to see if Trixie and the guys wanted to do something." Stephanie said.

"Good idea. Say Amanda would you mind if I borrow my wife for a moment?" Sportacus asked.

"Would I ever say no?" She teased. Sportacus smiled and pulled Stephanie aside. He had something very important to tell her.

Fighting erupted in the exercise yard. No one saw who started it. Nor did the see anyone approach Hăkon either.

As the guards were focusing on settling the rioters, the prisoner pulled out a shank. All it was a sharpened toothbrush. But that's all it would take.

The prisoner caught Hăkon off guard. Quickly, the convict stuck the toothbrush into him. Once. Twice. Three times. Then he disappeared into the riot. Hăkon fell to the ground. Blood seeped from his wounds. The first two stabs missed his organs but the last one punctured his stomach. By the time the guards found him it was too late. Hăkon Snorri bled to death.

Sportacus finished relaying everything that Mayor Meanswell had told him. The look on Stephanie's face made it difficult to tell what she was feeling.

"Are you ok?" Her husband asked.

"Yeah. You don't think that his murder has anything to do with Robbie, do you?" Stephanie asked.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but no. Robbie came to me today to ask me what I thought about Amanda. At first I was shocked but to be honest, I think he really has changed. Usually he wouldn't get within a hundred feet of me but this time he actually asked me for something. I'm telling you, its weird but its true." Sportacus said.

"I know. Amanda was asking me about Robbie. I'm so confused." Stephanie said.

"Well why don't we go have some fun and we'll sort it out later." Her husband suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Stephanie smiled. The couple ran off to meet up with their friends. When they arrived the kids were shooting some hoops.

"Hey there they are!" Pixel smiled. Stephanie saw Amanda lean over to Trixie. The two started laughing and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"So how about a little everybody against Sportacus?" Ziggy suggested.

"Hey you can't gang up on my husband." Stephanie objected.

"Ok, so everybody against Sportacus and Stephanie." Stingy said grabbing the ball.

"I think we can take them." Sportacus said to his wife.

"I agree." Stephanie said to her husband.

"Then lets play already!" Trixie shouted. The group started to play while someone watched them from a far.

Robbie watched as the group played basketball. He still couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. Something in his head said, _I feel all tingly inside_. Should I stop helping people? Then aloud he said,

"It's not that bad of a feeling. I wonder what Amanda would say?" Again his thoughts had reverted to her.

"What is wrong with me? She'll never want to be with me. I can't even trust myself how is she going to trust me?" All these questions floated about in his head. Then he had an idea.

"It doesn't matter. I have to try." With that thought, Robbie went topside. The tingly feeling continued as h neared the bunch. Can I really do this? He asked himself.

To Be Continued…


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

The boss received word that Hăkon was dead. He smiled and summoned for his main henchmen.

"Bring him to me." The henchman ran out and brought back the man the boss asked for.

"You will replace brother Hăkon. As you can see I'm not a very patient man. You must destroy Sportacus."

"I will not fail you."

"Good that's just what I wanted to hear." The boss said. "Go and may Odin give us the great victory we have been waiting for." Hăkon's replacement nodded and left. He would travel to LazyTown and do as the boss commanded. Failure was not an option.

The End?


End file.
